


CAVE CANEM 惡犬出沒

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 本子的文字版在此po出，拉到最下面获取R18 KIRK→MCCOY图！
Kudos: 3





	CAVE CANEM 惡犬出沒

_我亲爱的同袍们，我愿意为你们做任何事情，包括帮助你，热爱你，以及牺牲我自己的一切，到无人能抵达的尽头。_

_My dear friends, I willing do ANYTHING you want, including helping, loving and sacrificing, to boldly reach where no one has gone before._

CAVE CANEM

【原作】Star Trek AOS

【繪畫】WU plurk @Exlibris_owl

【文案】Mr. Spirit weibo @Mr_Spirit__

本刊所發佈的所有圖文內容均歸作者所有

禁止任何形式的翻印、二次販售和二次發佈

  1. 12.



**Author's Note:**

> 一些后续的碎碎念：事实上这部作品是一个全新的尝试，我们尝试在“不给出所有人完全的设定”，只是又一些片段和无声漫画来让读者猜测发生了什么，希望能做到一种互动的有趣的感觉  
> 如果有什么猜测和疑问欢迎来问我~  
> 真正的设定会在以后全部公开


End file.
